


love drunk

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler has too much to drink at party and Josh has to drive him home.





	

Mark’s house was crowded.

Very crowded.

Josh found himself pushing his way past at least thirty college kids just to get to the kitchen. When he finally arrived to his destination he let out a sigh of relief. It was short lived, though, because seconds after he sat down at the table a group of girls wandered in to take tequila shots.

“This is the best party _ever!_ ” one of the girls yelled excitedly to her friends, and yeah, they were definitely freshman.

Josh rolled his eyes and took a sip from his water. He had stopped drinking about an hour ago and he was starting to regret it.

The girls finished their round of shots and cheered.

“Let’s go find Pete,” another girl slurred, “he is like, soooooo cute!”

“And totally a senior,” her friend told her.

They giggled as they left the kitchen and Josh was finally left in the silence that he craved.

He stayed at the kitchen table, going through his facebook feed on his phone to pass the time.

“Yo! Josh!” a voice called out and Josh looked up to see Brendon in the doorway of the kitchen. Josh waved hello.

“What’s up?” He said.

“You’re not drinking anymore right?”

“Nah,” Josh replied, “I’m good. I didn’t drink a lot to begin with. My car is here.”

“Oh thank god,” Brendon muttered, walking over to the table and collapsing on a chair. “Listen, I’ve been talking to Sarah all night and she actually wants to go back to my place."

“Niceeee,” Josh told him, giving him a high five.

“The thing is I gave my friend a ride tonight and he is totally drunk.” Brendon groaned. “Could you do me a favor, dude?”

Josh sighed.

“Please?” Brendon plead. “He actually lives pretty close to you.”

“Alright,” Josh agreed, and Brendon looked at him with delight, “but you owe me.”

“When Sarah and I get married you‘re definitely best man,” Brendon joked.

“Dude, this is your first time with her.”

Brendon rolled his eyes. “C’mon, let’s go get Tyler.”

Tyler was in the living room playing beer pong and losing.

“Noooo,” he slurred, as a kid threw a ball that landed in one of his cups. He chugged the beer down and let out a small burp.

Brendon walked over and put his arms around Tyler.

“Are you finished losing?” Brendon asked, and Tyler shrugged Brendon’s arm off him.

“Shut up,” he said, “I was doing fine in the beginning, I swear!”

“Sure you were,” Brendon laughed. “C’mon dude, it’s like two in the morning.”

Tyler pointed to the kids he was playing with, “This isn’t over,” he yelled, “Next time I’m gonna drown your ass in beer.”

Brendon shoved him along and Tyler stumbled as they walked towards Josh.

“Hey who’s this,” Tyler asked.

“My friend Josh,” Brendon told him, “He’s gonna drive you home, is that cool?”

“Sure,” Tyler said, “as long as he stops at a Taco Bell.”

Brendon looked at Josh who sighed.

“Taco Bell it is,” Josh murmured.

“Yaaaaaaaaaaaay,” Tyler squealed, “Taco Bell! Taco Bell!”

The walk from the house to the street where Josh’s car was parked seemed to take ages. Once Josh started the car Tyler played with the radio until he got a song that he liked and put the volume on way too high for Josh’s liking. Tyler danced around, his hands hitting Josh in the arm and in the face, and Josh couldn’t wait to be asleep in his bed.

“What do you want?” Josh asked as they pulled up to the Taco Bell.

“Two cheesy gordita crunches!” Tyler said, “and a cheesy fiesta potato!”

“Someone likes cheese,” Josh laughed.

“Cheeeeese,” Tyler repeated, “I love cheese.”

Tyler started shoving food down his mouth as soon as Josh handed it to him.

“So where do you live again?” Josh asked.

“Westwood Commons. I’m in building five,” Tyler replied, food falling out of his mouth.

“Alright,” Josh said, happy that Westwood Commons was only about five minutes down the street from the Taco Bell they were currently at.

Tyler continued to eat and dance to the music until he came to a sudden stop. “Woah,” he groaned, blinking his eyes.

“What’s wrong,” Josh asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

The sound of Tyler throwing up onto the floor of Josh’s car answered his question.

“Oh my god,” Josh screamed, groaning out loud, “Dude, we’re like right outside your apartment complex!”

“Sorry,” Tyler apologized, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Josh pulled into a parking spot and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt.

He got out of his car and raced to the passenger seat. He opened the door and dragged Tyler out.

“Taco bell doesn’t taste as good coming out as it does going in,” Tyler giggled, and Josh made a disgusted face. “Ew,” he stated.

“I feel much better now!” Tyler yelled, happily.

“I’m sure _you_ do but my car doesn’t,” Josh said, but Tyler probably didn’t hear as he was currently dancing in the middle of the parking lot despite the lack of music.

Josh sighed. Brendon had no idea how much he owed him.

“Which is your apartment?” Josh asked, but Tyler continued jumping around.

Josh walked over and grabbed Tyler’s arm with intentions to get him to stop moving around, but Tyler grabbed Josh’s other arm and put them around his neck.

“Let’s dance,” he sang, humming a slow tune.

At two thirty in the morning, slow dancing with a guy he met only an hour ago, Josh decided that he definitely hated his life.

“Which is your apartment number?” Josh asked again, and Tyler finally stopped. “516, second floor!” He answered, and ran to the stairway, dropping his keys in the process.

“Of course,” Josh said as he picked them up and walked after him.

Tyler was at his door looking through his pockets when Josh caught up to him.

“Looking for these?” Josh asked, dangling Tyler’s keys.

“Ooooh yeah! Thanks!” Tyler said, grabbing the keys and opening his door.

“Want anything for the road?” Tyler asked, “Redbull?”

“You got a Starbucks in there?” Josh asked, and Tyler giggled.

“Nope, but plenty of Redbull,” Tyler answered.

“I’ll take some water,” Josh told him, following Tyler into his apartment.

“Good idea. You’re so smart, Joshie,” Tyler said. He grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge and sat down next to Josh on the couch. They drank their water in silence.

“Tonight was a good night,” Tyler said softly.

“Yeah,” Josh agreed, because until the end of the night he was actually having fun.

As he finished his water Josh felt something on his shoulder. He looked over and Tyler was leaning on him, fast asleep.

“Seriously?” Josh cursed to himself.

“Hey,” Josh said, moving his shoulder and shaking Tyler.

“What?” Tyler asked.

“Don’t you have a bed?”

“Slow down there buddy,” Tyler chuckled. “We just met!”

“For you,” Josh informed him. “I have my own bed at my own place that is perfectly fine.”

He pulled Tyler off the couch and Tyler directed him to his room. Once inside Tyler collapsed on his bed and Josh let out a yawn.

“It’s really late,” Tyler told him, “you shouldn’t drive if you’re tired.”

“What wise word coming from the guy who slow danced in the parking lot without any music,” Josh joked, and Tyler threw a pillow at him.

“My bed is big!” He yelled, “And it’s comfy!”

Josh sighed. The night was almost over, anyway. He might as well.

He climbed into bed and before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep. He awoke the next morning with brown eyes staring at him.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Tyler said, and then he groaned. “I feel like shit.”

“Go throw up in the toilet,” Josh advised him.

“That’s a good idea,” Tyler replied, and then his eyes suddenly became wide.

“Oh my god,” he grumbled, shoving his face in his pillow, “did I throw up last night?”

Josh nodded.

“Did I throw up in your car?” He asked quietly.

“Thanks for reminding me that I need to get it cleaned,” Josh replied.

Tyler cringed. “I’m so sorry, dude. I’ll pay for the cleaning, I promise.”

“Thanks,” Josh said.

Tyler rolled over and put his hands over his eyes.

“Hey,” Josh told him, “don’t feel bad. You’re not the only one who has puked in my car.”

“Well I guess that makes me feel better. You said you liked Starbucks, right?” Tyler asked him.

“Yeah,” Josh confirmed, “I could go for some coffee.”

“Sounds good to me,” Tyler said, and they quickly freshened up before heading down to the parking lot.

“I grabbed my keys,” Tyler told him, holding them up, “I think the puke mobile should stay put.”

“Shut up,” Josh said, laughing.

Josh received a text from Brendon on the way to the Starbucks.

 **Brendon:** _Sarah totally loves me. How’s Tyler? You get him home safely?_

 **Josh:** _Tyler’s fine. We’re getting coffee. Did I ever mention you owe me big time for last night?_

 **Brendon:** _Coffee date already? Looks like I already paid my dues. Let me know when the wedding is._

 **Josh:** _Shut up._

“We’re here!” Tyler announced as he pulled up in the parking lot. Josh followed him inside and they sat down a table together once they ordered.

Josh looked at Tyler while they waited.

There were definitely worse ways to spend a Sunday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A has to take B, the drunk friend of a friend, home safely and it proves to be a really hard task.
> 
> Title: Little Mix - Love Drunk


End file.
